


Steven Universe Fan Art Contest

by Gothic_Pheonix



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Pheonix/pseuds/Gothic_Pheonix
Summary: This is a contest I entered and I need your help to vote for it. Because I plan to donate some of my winnings to The Trevor Project and the Rainbow Community Center of Contra Costa.





	Steven Universe Fan Art Contest

Usually I don’t do this, asking people to vote for my designs/beg for votes even though it is encouraged by the contest judges and creators. But since I want to donate some of my winnings then, I am trying to promote my designs...anyways..I entered a shirt Design Hot Topic contest that first goes to public voting and then the judges judge from the batch that got most voted and met requirements. Today is the last day of voting today til 11:59:59 pm Pacific Time.  
I do hope I can at least become a finalist mostly because I do want to donate some of the winnings to the Rainbow Community Center of Contra Costa that helps with LGBTQ youth and people, and The Trevor Project that helps with preventing suicides. So please vote if you haven’t (if u don’t mind). 

http://hottopic.votigo.com/fbcontests/profiletab/Steven-Universe-Fan-Art-Contest/2987814

http://hottopic.votigo.com/fbcontests/profiletab/Steven-Universe-Fan-Art-Contest/2988047 

It will open right to a window with my design it will say By Sarah E (that’s me) under the picture. So don't close out of the window because it isn't an ad though at first glance you'd think so. And on the upper left hand corner is where you vote it will look like a Facebook Like symbol but in red. Don’t forget to take out the spaces and the parenthesis and replace it with the right symbols to get the link since ff.net doesn’t like this  
I've been trying to spread word, but I forgot to check in with friends here. And I’m not joking about donating because these two Organization/non profit groups made a big imapct on my life in such a good way and I would love to give back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you could vote and spread word since the co test ends today at 11:59 pm Pacific Time. This is the first time I have posted on Ao3 so forgive me if I’ve done something wrong here.


End file.
